Brève rencontre
by Chimeishou
Summary: Naruto, trentenaire, désabusé, dans un bar, après une rupture. (Univers alternatif : petit clin d'œil au milieu de l'underground que j'aime beaucoup et que je fréquente de temps en temps ... )
_Dans la salle du bar-tabac de la rue des martyrs_ _. Y'a des filles de nuits qui attendent le jour en vendant du plaisir. Y'a des ivrognes qui s'épanchent au bar, qui glissent lentement le long du comptoir, par terre. Dans les coins de pénombre, sans vraiment se cacher, quelques junkies se sont équipés. Et les seringues de fièvre remplient, se vident goulûment dans des bras sans avenir. Ici la dope, c'est à la poignée les petites cuillères servent que rarement pour le café. Le patron, témoin mutique et distant du spectacle, garde un flingue sous le comptoir, pour l'ingénu qu'en voudrait à sa tirelire. Sans parler de l'ambiance dite 'tamisée' de ce pauvre boui-boui qui la doit plus à la médiocre qualité de son éclairage plus qu'à une véritable volonté d'atmosphère intimiste..._

« C'est le constat que j'en avais fait, (pilier que j'étais devenu) de ce bouge, avec les années. Et je finissais un pénultième verre de scotch, ma boisson de prédilection. Las et engourdis, je me levais pour aller me vider, prévoyant de m'en reprendre un... qui ne serait probablement pas le dernier.

Dans les chiottes, les mots gravés sur les murs, parle de sexes géants, d'amour et d'ordures : ensemble. Devant ces tags, j'arrosais copieusement la faïence déjà souillée, me tenant négligemment en main, le regard vaguement posé sur ces gravures si souvent vues mais très peu lues. Et je retournais dans la salle pour demander la recharge, comme à chaque fois _ comme chacun ici _ je tentai d'oublier l'ombre d'une vie passée d'une femme aux décombres.

Alors que je devenais incapable de lutter contre ma mémoire, qu'ici doucement, je cherchais à oblitérer : sa voix, son parfum, l'ombre d'un passé révolu et de la femme que j'aimais. Le regard noyé dans mon verre, parmi les clichés funèbres, j'éteignais l'impact encore brûlant dans mon esprit de ses lèvres entrouvertes, humides et douces... Quand soudain perturbant le flot de mes pensées une vieille clocharde la gueule défoncée entrait avec sa poussette –vide- et s'est mit à gueuler : **« à boire »**.

L'intervention de la vieillarde ne suffît pas à me débarrasser du souvenir de ma vie perdue ...

Mais j'avais levé le regard et ma contemplation se concentra légèrement plus sur le réelle et plus charnel surtout. De l'abîme de mon ivresse nourrie et malgré mon air quelque peu ébaubit sur sa silhouette, je ne gardais - de son visage et du charme qu'elle aurait pu avoir - que l'abîme de son regard. Je n'aurais su dire son âge, ses yeux cernés de fatigue, de noir, peut-être outrageusement maquillé de khôl qui avait coulé comme si elle avait pleuré ... « Comme si » ... encore que l'éclaircissement de ce sombre « si », fut bien la dernière chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

Une chanson se rappela à mon esprit tandis que je l'observais le cerveau abrutit par mes boissons précédemment, machinalement et sans goût engloutit :

 _Son sourire, calme et timide,_  
 _Rendait l'ambiance, chaude même torride._  
 _Ses mains sans cesse gigotaient_  
 _Pour appuyer ce qu'elle disait._

C'était une brunette, piquante et vêtue de noir. Elle a posé un instant ses yeux luisants d'impertinence dans les miens, autrefois d'un bleu transcendant. Elle s'accoudait au bar et commandait. Un vieux gars tatoué s'approcha et lui raconta ses souvenirs, comme il le faisait à tout le monde. Elle ne sembla pas trop lui accorder d'importance ou juste par politesse, quelques sourires distants, embarrassée de l'attrait de sa présence par ce personnage envahissant.

 _Ses vêtements aux plis sévères_  
 _Cachaient des formes presque pubères_  
 _Dans ses yeux noirs trop sérieux_  
 _On pouvait calculer l'enjeu_

Sa veste en cuir usée, de son aspect carré, rehaussait ses épaules étroites. Surmontant sa 'robe' -si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi- grise d'un tissu élimé qui lui tombait sur les cuisses. Et de ses jambes aux mollets galbés, perdues dans un collant bleu déchiré, duquel on percevait ci et là des cicatrices. Elle obtint sa boisson qu'elle paya dans l'instant. Contre toute attente, même celles du soiffard lui-même, elle octroya un peu de son temps à celui qui lui tenait le crachoir.

 _Elle écoutait sans trop y croire_  
 _Les histoires de vieux soûlards zonards_

Le juke-boxe s'était mit en marche, quelqu'un avait choisit un bon vieux vinyle de Jimi Hendrix, le morceau ? « Foxy lady » essayant surement de réveiller un peu ses potes.

Brusquement, elle répondit avec les gestes autant que la parole, comme habitée par son discours –sourd– donné à l'ivrogne notoire, faisant fi de l'état de ce dernier et de l'odeur qui devait éminemment s'en émaner. Elle avait visiblement réussit à le laisser sans voix.

Mais captivé que j'étais par ses actes, je réalisais qu'ils s'assortissaient étrangement bien à la musique. Peut-être était-ce moi qui avait dépassé la dose ou … qu'elle la vivait comme l'instant présent, tellement que c'en était déroutant. Elle a laissé l'homme aux faits de la fin de leur conversation, abrupte.

Se saisissant de sa pinte, trop pleine, un peu maladroitement, s'en renversant sur les mains, puis a balancé de son épaule sa chevelure -trop longue pour être pratique- d'une patte leste, la laissant couler jusque sur ses fesses... La voyant me filer sous les yeux de son pas nonchalant, de sa démarche aux hanches souples qui la faisait ondoyer comme un poulpe :

 _ **« Je lui disais que si son ramage**_  
 _ **Avait la dégaine de son plumage,**_  
 _ **J'étais le plus amoureux des renards,**_  
 _ **J'étais le plus attendri des barbares. »**_

Dans l'urgence de l'instant fugace, à saisir, à ne pas laisser partir sans en profiter. Comme aspiré dans son tourbillon. Ou se joue à la fois tout et rien. Elle s'est arrêté et m'a regardé interloqué. Mon cœur s'est remit à battre comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité. Puis elle a rit. J'étais conquit. Je ne contrôlais déjà plus rien.

Et, épris de folie ou espèce d'ivresse, de curiosité pour sa prestance interloque ou d'une simple spontanéité, je me suis levé, j'ai abandonné mon verre sur la table. J'ai même sentit mes muscles zygomatiques fonctionner à nouveau. Grisé de l'idée d'aventure, la niaiserie d'un amour naissant sur le visage.

 _Par cette brève rencontre..._

Peut-être même que mes joues se sont gonflées soudain par le désir de vivre, qui sait ? Du moins, ça y ressemblait.

Dans un coin tout à coup, à l'opposé d'où l'on commençait, on s'arrêta de rire. Elle, d'un élan fiévreux, incompréhensible, bu sa chope d'une traite, a prit ma main et m'a trainé avec elle, se jetant sur la porte en verre, dehors. Je me laissais entrainer avec béatitude dans sa vésanie serrant sa petite main brulante de vie, de la mienne moite et pataude. Le vent frais me fouetta le visage, autant que sa vitalité me donna un coup de fouet et me fit bouillir le sang.

 _Par cette brève rencontre..._

Dans le sillon de son passage, j'ai reçu ses effluves, sa signature olfactive, qui ne me déplut pas. Car aucun parfum de synthèse –qui me rendent nauséeux– ne vint m'agresser les naseaux ... d'abord j'ai reconnu l'odeur de la bière, probablement pas la première qu'elle et ses vêtements avaient bu. Puis une odeur moins définissable, très discrète, légèrement acide : un fruit rouge ? Groseille ? et légèrement musqué. J'ai alors comprit que c'était l'odeur de sa transpiration.

Et pourquoi m'en étonner, ça semblait plutôt évident à son visible laissé-allé. A priori, ça ne datait probablement pas d'aujourd'hui, vu l'état de sa tignasse, à l'apparence humide mais brillante, dans laquelle elle passa une main encore imbibée de bière : ici résidait probablement le secret de sa coiffure. Je me surprenais à reconnaitre que j'avais aimé son « parfum » naturel, tandis que je dévorais le laxisme avec lequel elle traitait son apparence du regard.

Me disant que dix ans plus tôt, dans mon confort tout à point, tout bien apprêté, je n'aurais trouvé aucune grâce à cette situation - que je trouve présentement le comble de l'exaltation. Je succombais alors au charme négligé lascif qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle me regardait du coin de l'œil, me racontant ou elle m'emmenait. J'observais avec passion l'énergie qu'elle dégageait, donnant l'impression qu'elle vivait sur des charbons ardents, qu'elle courrait après la moindre seconde.

Elle m'avait attiré dans une ruelle sombre, puis une autre, puis la crainte de tomber dans un piège m'assaillit. Une de ces peurs que l'ont acquiert en grandissant, en vieillissant en perdant la naïveté et l'insouciance : choses que j'avais perdu au profit de la méfiance de l'autre... Choses qu'elle semblait ne pas avoir éprouvé un seul instant à mon égard agissant en véritable feu-follet. Elle n'avait quasiment rien dit. Je ne connaissais qu'une phrase et un rire d'elle. Mais j'étais toujours là.

 _Par cette brève rencontre..._

Elle n'avait pas mentit. J'entendis bientôt, alors que nous descendions dans les sous-bassements les plus glauques de la ville, le grondement spécifique d'un concert. L'écho des sonorités, dans le boyau de l'escalier, se fit de plus en plus clair et de plus en plus inédit à la fois. Je découvrais un monde de la nuit différent de celui que j'avais connu une décennie auparavant. L'alcool était là, la drogue aussi, juste pas les mêmes, mais il y a des choses qui ne changent pas au royaume des noctambules.

Une atmosphère saturée de sons, de houblon et de sueur.

Elle me guida dans la foule, je me laissais porter sans son sillage et balloter par les « vauriens » comme ils s'appelaient eux-mêmes, dans un anglicisme importé et une dérision de leur statut dans la société. Enchanté par son entrain, je me laissais moi-même prendre au jeu de la bousculade généralisée et au gout de ce déferlement d'énergie à l'effet libérateur. Profitant, au détour de trop grandes brutalités sur sa frêle personne pour m'interposer et la protéger, la serrer dans mes bras bien que je fisse pâle figure : pas assez ivre pour ne plus avoir conscience de ma force et trop pour avoir pleine possession de mes moyens.

Mais on ne peut pas serrer une étincelle dans ses mains…

 _Ce fut effectivement une brève rencontre,_  
 _Au rendez-vous d'après j'ai mangé ma montre_  
 _Je l'ai cherché dans Paris le soir_  
 _Au Père Lachaise, ou au fond de ma mémoire ..._

Après plusieurs heures intenses à me débattre et jouer des épaules virilement, me faisant parfois taquiner et moquer gentiment pour ma tenue vestimentaire proprette, mais la plupart du temps complètement écrasé par la foule, comme tout un chacun. J'avais certes fini d'évacuer toute ma tristesse et ma frustration accumulée ces dernières années, mais une fois le calme revenu, j'avais perdu sa trace...

 _Sentir son odeur un instant,_  
 _Avoir sa main dans ma main un moment..._

J'ai paniqué quelques instants. Cette peur de la perdre m'a hanté, dès l'instant ou j'ai senti la brûlure de cette main que je n'ai pas voulu lâché. Mais je savais que c'était inéluctable au fond et impossible garder ce feu à coté de moi, juste pour moi.

Marcher sur les charbons ardant avec elle s'il le fallait ? Non, mais je voulais retarder cet instant, le repousser jusqu'à ses derniers retranchements. Je l'ai retrouvé, je lui ai dit : « **Je m'appelle Naruto et toi ?** » comme si ça pouvait la retenir.

 _Sentir son odeur un instant,_  
 _Avoir sa main dans ma main un moment..._

Alors quand je le lui ai demandé, elle m'a lâché son prénom : « **Kin** » d'un air malicieux, un sourire délicieux. Si provocatrice et désinvolte que j'ai cru à une blague. Une adresse, elle a rit. Puis elle m'a sourit en en faisant « non » de la tête -comme si pour elle c'était une évidence- quand je lui ai demandé si elle avait un numéro de téléphone. Mais elle avait ce petit sourire taquin depuis « toujours ».

Pour une brève rencontre… Finalement, je lui ai demandé si on pouvait se revoir. Elle n'a rien dit, elle a haussé les épaules. Elle n'était pas très bavarde, elle était décidément plus dans l'acte plus que la parole. Je lui ai donné rendez-vous malgré son absence de réponse. Je le savais –quelque part– elle était déjà partie.

FIN.

NOTES : Merci à François Hadji Lazaro pour m'avoir fournit la matière inspirante pour ce texte. Sino, oui oui, "foxy lady" c'est complètement gratuit! Mais y'avait une raison, en réfléchissant à la fic, j'ai entendu le morceau et je me suis dis "ahah, yeah go for it baby" mais ça rendait mieux dans ma tête, j'vous l'avoue avec plus ou moins de honte.


End file.
